1. Field of the Invention
This invention concerns a height gage for use in measurement of height or scribing work on articles from the sliding distance of a slider unit supported on a column.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional height gages known so far include a type using a flat plate of a rectangular cross section for the support of a slider unit. Since the column has the rectangular cross section in the height gage of this type, horizontal rotation of the slider unit is restricted thereby enabling inhibition of horizontal displacement between the main scale on the column and the vernier scale on the slider unit. However, the rectangular profile of the column makes it somewhat inevitable to result in torsions in the direction perpendicular to its width, that is, along the plate thickness of the column. Further, smooth and flat machining at high accuracy is required for each of the column surfaces, which presents a difficulty in the fabrication of the column.
In order to overcome the foregoing drawbacks, rod or pipe-like members of elliptic configuration have been employed at present for the columns, and the slider unit has been supported on at least two such columns for preventing the horizontal rotation of the former to the latter. In the provision of the two columns, however, they have to be assembled in parallel with each other since the slider unit can not otherwise be supported vertically movably on the columns. This requires skilled techniques and worsens the efficiency of the assembling work.